Fightstar 3
Fightstar 3 In the space, the ships of a civiliation have good power: the star power. Before this men of space ships fought on and had it, but suddenly terrilbe Omega Ship cone at these spave govenmets and took out on the good ones! Now they looking toward evil men enemies of the humanity: Andewr and Krelor who dishonor betray the govenmert. Only a heroe who was came from disdain positon arrive after get a speshal spaec cerw, Starshap Cammond Athnony Starfighter. Deep enemy of a space government run away from defeated time, Athnony's god friend and power fighter Destruct got to dead though. And Athonny vote revenge! Current in the space setting: Starship Captain Command sat lonely toward a desk command. Top level of space ship management is one place, which can make a guy alone. Crew doesn't know the meanting of how it is to be on a main person chair "Maybe they have a command or not, who knows? No one knows, that is who," but a captain don't tell that because it is portent for people to conclued a leadership has wise, he brings the confidant. For many year and months and a day now above them command: Athnony Starfighter! Athnony in commanding of good crew and ship: Delta CHarmer Merc! Right now on time they sitted in part of space looking at palce for enemies. In space, space ships may explode when accumulate to much star waste energies from being a ship, so they would have to dump away. Starfighter Athnony was thinking about things he would have a needed to know, but didn't. While in captinal chair he thought "Second commander Colt, a guy who did status of inconscious office and became good command with extra sword skills two boost. Colt unintent fighter, enemies did not see the swords strike strongs come until it late, they unable to predict arrogant visuals!" He know that win was achieve if he could get the help he could get: Groche, Lucker, The Black Hulk, and all the guys with undying spritit possess in the space ship. Colt turned with grace of only that the space captains could achieve to their own will, his mug filled in harden times "Commanding, could we put the Delta Charmer Merc in the dark part of mooN? Need to lay waste outside." Expressions of appaty Athnony put on and got up. "Put her in the moon then. Good call my pal" He grown coldered toward space journey to find enemious bad guy and was wanted to go home, but not! He must stay on the taks or venging not would come to him. It was close, "I coudl smell the victory and woudl have it!" The space ship travel around the space on the mooned and went to another side. About to dump the sapce energies and what come now?! A custodin scientists put the screen on the main screen panel with computer buttons. Athnony saw it."Sir command! We detect weird presents on the moon!" Colt look "That isn't anything, you're stupid!" "No" Said athnony with the voice of the demon inquestioning, experience makes doubt. He pondered to the vision on the hologram and search "That looks suspicion. Zoom." When the scientist put zoom the picture, he saw it, equipment only the enemies with omega ship could use. Papprings and sloagons seen on the base which cover a thing they hiding, it was the bad. "It appear they covering the big ship underneath a mat on the moon surfaces!" shoult Colt in disgrace "Captam we had find bad guys!" Athnony pounded the sitation: finally he could have a battle with bad...But it was a battle? Would the guys be gone, disappear? Don't think that, but pay vengeance will be accomplish! "Put a space ship in land position so we can do stealth missin to the base. I will prepare get weapojns." On a way through hall toward the getting ready cabinet, Colt trialed Athnony and tell "Athnony, what plan exits for what are we go to do? This could be a moment for us!" Colt seam apparelled, not sure of the confidence swelling toward him. Athnony shaked a face glance, his majentic feels showing his conference in this friend "Colt, we will be perfroming the quiete steath mission. Shh!" Athnony hold a finger on his mouht "The enenny does it know we will be here. So let's put on those stalth things and use hands combat techniquals to beat the enemy without alert." Colt simple look at Athnony and knew that he was saying. In change room, Starfighter could see his powern claw; it was multiple fights, a historical scratces litter surface the glove. "With what power could split the atom possess a future? It defeat many bads with his help and even the one equal for Athnony: Dewalt!" This put the urge for save a space governent, "Andewr and Krelor is gonna pay up the cash of TRAITORS!" Later, the crew got aboard the space ship and ready for landing. Athnony prepared them for missions and chosed who woiuld do it. Each a guy had training for take on enemies in hands to hand cobmat. Colt was relying their objectives "Our objection is to get to the enemy base and put a capture on Andewr and Krelos. Be aware of what you will happening and brave combat skills! You are the Delta Charmer Merc space fight guys and we will beat a enemies!" Every all the soldier cheered in honorsty. Start of the snake massion. Quite Group goes behind boxes to start snake mission. Only smallish people group take a quest the snaking. "BE QUIT! NO THE BED GOYS CAN HERE US!" shaked a snake crew solder. It was long snek mansion. Lots guys are in the base, bad, if saw a supsocion then let know leader bads and know their crew and kill! When you are doing a sneak mossoin, all person would walk in crouch way, be careful not to make sounds. Sometimes if you are in space no one hears you, but in not space there are sounds. If eneny sees the sneaker, they alert. Crew sneak the way to a final layer, the bad men there put a boxes of indenkniwn things. Suddenly a laser come to them but they duck in time and get around a laser, but one guy didnt and alarm sound. "ALERT: NOT GUYS IN THE BASE. ALERT: PUT SECURITY INTO THE PLACE WHERE SNAKING GUYS ARE SPOTTED" "Oh no! Snaking miss is loss, to the surrend? " "No! We can lose the missioN!" Says athnony who render a power clawn ready for fight! Enemys comes to them ans says "You are the star guts who come for a die!" And they shotted laser guns for kill the man. But sneak guys have ready for battel, with crying they say "Make the weapons inside the enemies!" they pouch into enemy and bad guys go flying! Bap Pap Dab! All ewapons and knife go onto each skins body and dead all around. Bad guy get more but Athnony rendy for this "Sword get!" and he put the atom to split, make explode and more dead guys are here. Black hulk come back from space ship and dabble into the eneny. "Athnony Starfgighter! Get into the base, we are fight the guys until you get here and die!" he place biggun hammer in a sweep and the dudes smashed to grounds. Athnony saw this buyt Colt reluct and want to stay for the fight "Don't want to leave!" Athnony grab the Colt and put him back to the forwards walk "Not time! They survie, we go into enemies further location and make the mission done!" Colt, Athnony, and some space crew disappear to the door into chambers. In it they could tell it was a operation fo the success of a thing the enemy had a plan to do. Corridor open to thing, it was long run, but Athnony is a fitness man and so is Cold. Colt. All the space guys in Athnony gropu are fitness good. They get to center and see what enemy plan, a solar power super star power getting fundation! No! This bad and it would be extra dinery to the enmy for power to have this much! Must stop this guys! Just then a enemy walk out that Athnony had see before. It was Krelor. "At, Athnony. To see you here of all the time." Krleo says amuse, his big face is in showing a conotate express, that a man can get after luxry life in the government and be evil. "I don't like you" said athnony "That okay, you are surrounded by my enemies who are my team!" Suddenly Athnony and gropu surrounded by his enemy. Athnony did hesitate in opposite direction and explod ethe atom to all of the enemies in a group "Surround slash!" Athnony floored them. "Get all the bad guys with your attack!" and all good guys start a attack. Every around was a fight, Colt killed a guys with sword strike and special team member put the punches or lasers toward bad guys faces and Athnony made his special dash to Krelor. Colt destroy bad guys he fighted and look to see Athnony "Look like you have the fight" They cirle in a circle, sizes up the other with looks of situation awaring. Krelor sees his enemy and makes a fun remark of the insult "Ha ha ha, you are a bed time for floss!" Liftsing up his gatswod and laser gruns. Athnony smrik "Only one who can losting is you, guy." It was now, the fight start and duel happen. Many moves are make and whirlwind of strike occur. Slang! Bag! Fage! swing! MOVES! Athnony whirl a claw chip and Krelor use gatsword and laser gubs to slahs shot lasers blows, they technocal fight and jump off many things in the station. Up on the raft they avboe the fight and Krelor block a chop swing Athnony did. He return with blow up laser blast, "LASER SHOOT" Athony could fall to the down. Maybe it was too late, maybew athnony is died. He isn't, he put up and went to the attack again. Athnony look toward star power and ask "Why the stra power? Do you need? I think you ahead of youself. It isnt too late for turn around, you can bring the peace to cevization once more!" Krelor got angery "No Athnony! Home govern not do what I want and I hate that! I take the star power and Andewer unstoppable army with him! You will be first for dying, Athonhy Stardumber!" Krelor sneak a glownb granad out of his costume and put it down with a thing and jumped off the edge. Athnony down but he saw the bomb and knew what to do. When bomb blows up he turned the round and produce a clow atom chop and make other expldoe, he flew in a direction. The direction toward the Krelor. "I get you for this Krelor! You die now!" Athonny glow in red power, he took a little star power from the generation and put it ins his attack. "MEGA STARDUCKS DESTOYING STIRKE" and he glove put through Krelor's army shield generator field, he went fly and hit a wall. Dead almost, he slid down and found a thing to say. "Athnony, Andewr will have you. He will have us. He will make the omega power in to the sip and every one died." Krelor died. Athonny and crew win the fight, they walk back to the other room and their allied were good alive. Their misson succeed. They brought crew down and put away star power things, but they took some power with them. They all trained mission before so they all were good fighters and survived the fight down there. Just then Colt was on a ridge and said "Athnony what we do now? Do you go back or command further?" . Athnony get a good express in the brain, he knew what to do and would say it. "Colt, guys. For the time our friend gets dead by our most enemies. Place in the place where people live get destroy. Fear is the feel people feel these days. No long! At the moment we put the attack on Andewr and make him war. He will lose a war. We have the victory! " Category:Events Category:Battles